erindringer_fra_en_okokritiker_errare_humanum_estfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Økokritik
Økokritikkens historie Det hele startede med Aristoteles, der sagde “All men by nature desire to know” (Metaphysics book 1 af Aristoteles, overs. af W.D. Ross). Men hvad betyder natur egentlig? For de gamle grækere var alt der var observerbart natur, fysei, samfund, marker, træer, mennesker. Biblen har noget at skulle have sagt om naturen: “Hos alle de vilde dyr, hos alle himlens fugle, hos alle krybdyr på jorden og hos alle havets fisk, skal der være frygt og rædsel for jer; de er givet i jeres magt. Alt, hvad der rører sig og lever, skal I have til føde” (1. Mosebog, kap. 9, vers 2) Dette fortæller om menneskets forhold til naturen, som er præget af dominans og herredømme. I den vestlige verden udvikledes menneskets forhold til naturen sig til at være præget af udnyttelse. Naturen skulle udnyttes økonomisk. Kritiske skoler har med Marxismen og Feminismen som forløbere, gransket forholdet mellem mennesker og hvordan relationen kommer til udtryk i litteraturen. Magtforhold mellem adel og arbejder, mænd overfor kvinder, kapitalister overfor kommunister. Der har været et enormt fokus på underliggende magtstrukturer i samfund. Sideløbende, men uafhængigt af de kritiske skoler, findes poststrukturalismen. I denne skole betragtes ord og sprog som magtbærende og skabende, og alting dermed som sproglige konstruktioner, som er altafgørende for vores forståelse af verden. Af den grund er det heller ikke for poststrukturalisterne værd at iagttage naturen, fordi den sproglige konstruktion går forud for, eller skaber, vores forståelse af naturen. I 1980’erne begyndte en stigende interesse for naturen at melde sig i visse litterære miljøer. Uden kendskab til hinandens arbejde, arbejde flere delvist uafhængigt af hinanden med hvordan naturen udtrykkes i værker, som noget selvstændigt og værdifuldt i sig selv. De forsøgte at gøre op med de kritiske skolers antropocentriske fokus og poststrukturalismens distance til en virkelig verden. Denne bevægelse indenfor det litterære miljø fik senere betegnelsen: økokritik. I 1992 blev foreningen ASLE dannet i forsøget på at forene disse litterater inden for samme gren. (https://www.asle.org/discover-asle/vision-history/) Økokritikken som begreb En af de centrale personer, der står bag udviklingen af økokritikken og samlingen af de litterater, der op igennem 70-80’erne beskæftigede sig inden for feltet, er Cheryll Glotfelty. I teksten “''Introduction:'' Literary studies in an age of environmental crisis” skitserer hun kort og kontant økokritikken som en distinkt litterær kritik. Hun skriver således: “Simply put, ecocriticism is the study of the relationship between literature and the physical environment” xviii, Glotfelty, C. (årstal???) Dette står i kontrast til de andre kritiske skoler, hvor bestræbelser sigter efter at belyse forholdet mennesker imellem. Her er kulturen nok i sig selv. Men for økokritikere rækker det ikke kun at tage et kig på kulturens indre mekanismer: “Ecocriticism takes as its subject the interconnections between nature and culture, specifically the cultural artifacts of language and literature.” xix, Glotfelty, C. I forsøget på at samle økokritikken låner Glotfelty en model over de tre udviklingsfaser i feministisk teori udformet af Elaine Showalter, og tilpasser den til udviklingen i økokritikken. De tre faser indenfor økokritik ser således ud: # Værkets unikke måde at repræsentere naturen gennem stereotyper eller fravær af naturskildringer. # Et nyt blik på fortidig samt nutidig litteratur, der stiller skarpt på forbindelsen mellem natur og kultur. # Dannelse af teori ud fra ovenstående. For Glotfelty og ASLE-foreningen handler etableringen af en selvstændig kritisk skole om at skabe opmærksomhed for presserende ting: "An ecologically focused criticism is a worthy enterprise primarily because it directs our attention to matters about which we need to be thinking. Consciousness raising is its most important task." ''xxiv, Glotfelty, C. Glotfeltys mål er desuden at igangsætte en diskussion indenfor litterære kredse om litteraturens plads i det bæredygtige samfund (især i transformationen til dette) og at udvide menneskets bevidsthed til også at dække miljøet og menneskets ansvar over det. "''How then can we contribute to environmental restoration, not just in our spare time, but from within our capacity as professors of literature? The answer lies in recognizing that current environmental problems are largely of our own making, are, in other words, a by-product of culture" ''xxi, Glotfelty, C. Den menneskeskabte kultur har skabt den nuværende og presserende klimakrise. Litteraturen er en del af denne kultur. Derfor kan litteraturen, ifølge Glotfelty, bidrage til at forstå og i sidste ende ændre kulturen, således at den peger mod det bæredygtige samfund. Selve begrebet "økokritik" blev først brugt af William Rueckert i teksten ''Literature in ecology: An experiment in ecocritism. Rueckert lader det med en mere videnskabelig og snæver klang end Glotfelty, hvor begrebet favner bredt og tænkes som et led i omstillingen til det bæredygtige samfund. ''"Rueckert's definition, concerned specifically with the science of ecology, is thus more restrictive than the one proposed in this anthology" ''xx, Glotfelty, C. Kategori:Økokritik